Anastasia Quillan
A fallen angel who was not born of divinity, but humanity. Died in 2000, she went to heaven but spontaniously formed a body at the unveiling and returned to Earth. A sad, unemployed and homeless traveler, she searches for traces of her first life. She's a selfless and pure hearted woman who protects others with her powers of healing and teleportation. Abilities Anastasia was left with variations of the same abilities she had in heaven. Teleportation Her soul had the ability to do this in heaven, and even in a human body again, she has not lost it. Anastasia can move somewhere without physically travelling. Her molecules are realigned with a target destination. With quantum super-position she replaces and restocks her energy in a spacial behavior. Using this power in a body is dangerous. If she teleports into a space that is already occupied, she will telefrag, or spontaniously combust. In which case her soul would ofcourse survive, but the body would not. If teleporting to a place that is partially occupied, she may lose a body part. Even when landing safely, using this ability causes pain. The tension and pressure put on the body during the transport leaves its mark. Muscles become very sore along with an intense head ache with just one transport. Using the power twice in a few hours can cause bones to break. Healing She acquires the power through emotion. Emotions of empathy, sympathy and/or love cause the power to travel from her core and resignate from her palms. Because of her tendecy towards self hatred and her selflessness, she hasn't discovered how to heal herself. She can heal small wounds to major injuries. Healing major injuries causes her to become irrationally emotional for hours after the healing took place. Omnilingual She can understand all languages, however as a human, she no longer has the brain power to always speak all of them. Intuition Although she is not a mind reader, she is incredibly intuitive and understanding. She reads body language and tone of voice very accurately. She also has an accurate sense of whether someone has pure intentions. (Most high level angels (angels born of divinity and not humanity) all have the power of possession. Anastasia is unaware if she even has the ability to do this since her appearance was spontanious. However, if she had this power, she would never choose to use it.) Biological Profile Appearance Anastasia is a small woman, standing at 5'3" with 105 lbs. With a tiny bone structure and feminine features she appears the epitome of innocence. Her brown hair and brown eyes equal out as the same color. Although her eyes are dark, they have a strange and alluring sparkle to them, even in darkness. She is pale, but not ghostly. She doesn't always take care of herself and can appear disheveled and frail, yet this doesn't affect the delicate beauty of her facial features. She has an eye for fashion, but is not one to be superfluous with money. Up until the recent time her appearance revealed that she only had what she needed to survive. As she becomes more comfortable living on Earth again, she begins to show her feminine taste in fashion. She wears darker colors or shades of white or grey. She doesn't like to stand out in a crowd, although she likes to feel well dressed. Personal Belongings A small cross made out of twigs and string which she made herself, A small black cloth bag with a wallet and drivers license, which took her a few months to reaquire. She also carries in her bag a small folder of pictures and articles from her family before and after the shift, (which she found in a trunk, in her abandoned old house). As she is (as of this date) homeless she travels with this bag only, sometimes hoarding food in it. Personality Anastasia's personality is dependent on the people around her. She feels a disconnect to the person she once was on earth, and no longer can be the person she was in heaven. Therefore she has a very poor sense of self. She views herself through the eyes of others. If others think she is weak, then she believes she is, etc. She senses the way others see her and her appearance of weakness and has defined herself as such. Living fourteen years in a peaceful paradise made her completely unprepared for post life Earth. She often doesn't want to get up in the morning, not only because she may feel depressed but because she's lazy. Her perserverence and dedication to her family keep her pushing forward. The fallen angel generally has a very serious and depressed demeanor at first. Deep down she always remembers who she used to be and longs for that happiness once again. She has to discover that she can find that by looking to the future, and not the past. She is self absorbed in her own path, which makes her anti-social. She is however, a very good listener and cares deeply about others very easily. If she see's a way to help and heal others around her, it gives her a sense of purpose. She would do almost anything to have a purpose or a reason for coming back to Earth. History With a name literally meaning "She will rise again" Anastasia returned to this world just as she had left it. Initially a woman forgotten, Ana traveled through her second chance at life on Earth completely lost. Having died fourteen years ago, she still has a photographic and detailed memory of her past. As soon as she landed back on Earth in a replica of the body she used to live in, the memories came flooding back. She arrived spontaniously, having been ripped out of heaven againt her will. She searches obsessively for the life she knew during her first life on this planet. Unable to find any place she could call home, she's dependent on her powers to guide her. Overuse of teleportation and lack of adequate nutrition and sleep has left her weak. Healing the wounds of people she meets in her travels, leaves her emotionally drained, yet she kept searching for the entire year of 2013. Along the way she discovered old neighbors, friends and school mates from her past life who divulged the fate of her immediate family. Her father had become a Zombie, and was killed, subsequently her mother committed suicide. Her younger sister Nadia, who had practically lived in the water as a swimmer before the shift, had transformed into a mermaid, and hadn't been seen since. Her younger brother Zane's location or existence is still unknown. He would now be ten years older than Anastasia. She has also failed to find the boyfriend she had a few months before her untimely death. First life: Anastasia was the eldest of three children born to the Quillan family of Portland Maine. Living on the coast, Anastasia was taught to sail, swim and fish from an early age. She lived in an upper middle class family. She was always known to be sweet, kind and was diligent in her studies. She had a promising future as a social worker and psychologist of which she had recieved her masters degree in. Even in her first life she was a very selfless individual who always put others before herself. By the day of her death she had a promising career and was in a happy relationship to a 25 year old man named Gavin Blake. On that day of August 6, 2000 she had fought with her family about potentially marrying Gavin. Her parents didn't trust Gavin, and believed she hadn't known him long enough. She took the families boat out to blow off some steam alone, and never returned. She hadn't made sure to check the weather and was shipwrecked and drowned in the bay during the storm. Life in Heaven: Some believe that there are certain places in Heaven reserved for the best humans. This is what Anastasia felt like she was experiencing. The peacefulness and surroundings of paradise made Anastasia quick to move on and accept her place there. She was not a guardian angel, nor did she watch the lives of her family still on Earth. Her vivid memory did not allow her to forget them however. Having no struggle or strife in heaven, made falling back to Earth like waking up from a long sleep. Time Line March 26, 2014 New Beginnings for the Fallen Anastasia is offered employment at Club Haven and meets Simone March 27, 2014 Unanswered Prayers She meets Sofiel April 8, 2014 Damsel in Distress Ana is comforted by a hero type after overusing her power again, Liam. May 17th, 2014 (AU) Related She wanders into the Underground after dropping her necklace into the tunnels, and discovers a long lost cousin. June 9th, 2014 Memories I Didn't Want She looks for a place to stay, and comes across a seemingly abandoned apartment. Inside she meets Flynn June 27th, 2014 Be A Little More Social Ana Meets Zoe and the unlike friends, help each other. September 2nd, 2014 Behind Closed Doors The Angel Minori shows Anastasia different pathways that her life could travel on, depending on which door she chose to open. Trivia Allies Enemies Category:Characters Category:Order and Hierarchy of Angels and Demons Category:Metahumans